


Fragments part. 2

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [38]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kingdom hearts x Final Fantasy XV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Episodes or small fragments of Riku as King of Lucis. Episodes that mark or want to teach something.





	Fragments part. 2

**Rise.**

Riku entered the throne room flanked by Gladio and Ignis and immediately raised his head to the stone throne and the representatives of the nobles, CrownsGuard and the population of Eos. Riku remembered when he was a child his grandfather took him to show them the throne and explain what it was a profession of the king, but for him it was the first time he entered as a ruler of Lucis.

  
The boy felt a lump in his throat with anxiety and immediately looked for the reassuring gaze of his father Prompto and immediately found his reassuring smile, which calmed him.

  
A CrownsGuard exclaimed to his companion in a perfectly audible voice, also from Riku who was about to take the first step towards the stairs: - It seems that the previous King Noctis, was found dead just sitting on the throne.-. One of his colleagues nudged him first in the stomach and then hit him on the chin, without being detected by the crowd in the throne room.

  
Riku, who had never known the details about Noctis's death, became paralyzed as he imagined his dead father seated on the throne. Again the boy looked again for his father Prompto, but this time Prompto looked at him confused, not knowing what was happening to his son.  
Gladio remained motionless knowing that he could do nothing for Riku and the same was true for Ignis, who remained motionless behind Riku.  
Riku stood still and disoriented and looked at the black marble throne, while people around him began to speak softly and wonder why their future sovereign remained motionless as a statue.

  
Suddenly, the soft voice of Noctis resounded in Riku's ears: - Don't be afraid, my son! Remember what you did wrong, learned and done to get up to here and walk with your head up. Now it's your moment, your ascent.-. And he felt a light pat on the shoulder, which pushed him forward.

  
Riku closed his eyes and remembered everything he had already seen and faced in his young life and his friends. At that moment the young man could clearly hear the voices of Sora, Kairi and even King Mickey who encouraged him to climb those stairs and sit on his throne.  
Riku began to take his first steps with some uncertainty, and then gained more confidence and determination as he climbed the steps that separated him from the throne. Prompto, seeing the serious and determined look of his son, breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Gladio, followed by Ignis.

  
Riku finally reached the throne of stone and watched him carefully, before sitting down and looking up and hearing his father Noctis' voice once more: - Listen to me, my son. A can not lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never locking back. "That's said to be able to accept nothing without first accepting himself."

  
Riku murmured in a low voice, as the Officer approached Lucis's crown in his hands: "I'll remember this, Daddy!"

  
The Officer proclaimed as he placed the crown on Riku's head: - Bow before your new sovereign. King Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum, one hundred and seventh king of Lucis.-. Everyone bowed in front of him and the bells began to ring for a party.

  
Riku thought as he looked at the people of Lucis who was applauding him "From today this is my path that I have chosen. I will never turn back and I will try to walk tall ".

**Cat.**

Riku entered the study, followed by Prompto, and leaned his head against the window of the room and let out a long, weary sigh. The commitments and meetings were so thick, that he still did not get used to that frenetic pace of King.

  
The boy massaged his temples and Prompto asked with a worried tone: "Are you all right? Do you want me to take something for you to get a headache?

  
Riku shook his head and murmured in a tired voice: "No, Dad! I'm just tired …. It's been three months since I became a King and I still can not get used to these new rhythms. " He closed his eyes and removed the crown by putting it over his desk.

  
The boy looked at Prompto and murmured: - I'm sorry ... -. He began to nervously move his fingers over the desk.

  
Prompto asked: - For what? -.

  
Riku answered closing his eyes: - For having forced you to return to this world and see again every day the place where Papa Noctis was found ... -. I send the word down like a bitter morsel.

  
For a moment, Prompto looked at his son in amazement and remained silent as if to gather his ideas and find the right words.  
At the end, Prompto murmured with a smile on his lips: "I have a story to tell you. Do you want to hear it? -.

  
Riku looked confused his father and replied: - Yes ... -.

 

Prompto began to tell: - Once upon a time there was a stray cat, wandering alone and abandoned in the world. Nobody cared about that cat and he began to think that his existence was useless for this world. One day, however, his life changed when he met a white dog. The dog told him that he had a big heart and that the black cat, the Prince of the cats, needed to have a guy like him at his side. At first the stray cat could not approach the black cat out of fear and shyness and it was several years before the two became friends and then fell in love. For the first time in his life the stray cat felt love and felt part of a family and for him life became a dream. Not all dreams last forever. "

  
Prompto stopped for a moment and then began to tell: - One day the Gods demanded the sacrifice of the black cat to save the world from a fierce demon and the black cat agreed to sacrifice himself to save what he loved. When the stray cat saw the torn body of his beloved he felt his life turn into a nightmare and he felt an immense desire to follow the black cat in the alcove, but ... -.

  
: - But? -. Riku asked curiously.

  
: - But the stray cat, still had a piece of the family he had built along with the black cat. A gray kitten, their beloved foster son, a real gift from the stars. He noticed that Riku had begun to tremble: - The stray cat managed to impregnate the nightmare and pain in his heart and returned to the gray kitten. He grew up with all the love a father can feel for a child and despite the pain of losing the black cat, it became an adult and strong cat. He made mistakes and chose the darkest road, but after so many struggles the gray cat managed to rise like the sun and save the world and become the king that the black cat, his father, had failed to become.-. He put both hands on Riku's shoulders and continued: - And the stray cat was happy for his son and was happy to have supported his decision to become King. Happy and with a heart full of pride, the stray cat continued to follow his son and support him in his decisions, despite some of his wounds inflicted on the heart will never heal and with the nightmare always present in his life because a father also does this for his son. So my story ends.-.

  
Riku embraced Prompto with all his strength and Prompto concluded: - I will always be near you, even in this place so painful for me. You are my son and Noctis and I will be by your side to support you in your right actions and to oppose the wrong ones. You never have to forget it. And when you can keep the promise that we have exchanged with Noctis, I will "Bang" to tell you that you have hit the target.-.

  
Riku gripped his father more tightly and murmured: "I will not forget, Daddy!"

 

**Bereavement.**

 

Riku, who was nearly thirty years old, smiled as he strode toward the private rooms of the Citadel, while he finally signed the peace treaty, which had finally made that promise a long time ago together with Noctis true.

  
Riku came in when the sunlight became even more intense and the boy turned his gaze to the figure of his father who stood in front of him and smiled at him. The man closed one eye and formed a track with his thumb and forefinger and pointing it at his son he murmured: - Bang! -.

  
Riku, however, did not have time to smile because his father collapsed in front of him and immediately began to run towards him and shouting: - Dad! Call a doctor immediately.

  
When he opened his eyes, Prompto found himself lying in his bed while Riku held his hand and murmured: - Riku ... -. He felt his heart heavy and tired.

  
Riku looked up and asked in a distressed and worried voice: "Dad, are you better now?" He squeezed his hand gently.

  
Prompto tried to smile and murmured in a pained tone: - No ...-. He closed his eyes and felt Riku tighten his hand more tightly and continued: - I know that my journey ends here ... -. He coughed loudly as he felt a strong pain in his chest.

  
Riku exclaimed in despair as he continued to shake his father's hand: "No! Do not say these words! You will see that the doctors will know how to find a cure and ...-. He stopped when he noticed that his father was shaking his head slowly.

  
Prompto threw a long sigh and murmured in a tired voice: - Thank you for accepting me for what I am and ...-.

  
Riku replied sternly and in despair: "What are you saying? You are my beloved dad! I never cared about how or where you were born because you are my dad! I do not care about anything else. Stay with me, please! Stay a little 'with me! -. He rested his forehead on Prompto's hand and began to cry.

  
Prompto smiled tiredly and turned his head toward Gladio and Ignis and said, "Take care of him!" With he forced back to look at his crying son and put his left hand over his son's head and began to massage her gently.

  
Gladio murmured with his eyes full of tears: - You can count on me! -. Pure Ignis said in a painful voice: - About me! -. Tears slid down the cheeks.

  
Prompto smiled once more and looking at Riku's silver head and murmured: "I love you, my son! I will always be close to you, as Noctis already does and remember to always walk tall. I am so proud of the man and the king that you have become ...-. He felt the nightmare free himself from his chains and inflict the final blow to his fragile heart. The stray cat could no longer stand next to the gray kitten that had turned into a great king.

  
Riku murmured, looking up to look once more at his father's eyes: "I would never have done it without your help and your guide ... do not leave me yet."

  
Prompto smiled and closed his eyes serenely after murmuring: - I love you ...-. He threw a long sigh and his heart stopped beating, while his face took on a completely serene expression.

  
Riku screamed as he clung hard to Prompto's body and held him: "Daddy! Do not leave me too! Do not leave me alone! -. He burst into tears, clutching his father's body tightly in his arms.

  
When Prompto opened his eyes he found himself in a place completely illuminated by the colors of dawn and he heard a familiar voice calling him by the name.

  
Prompto watched Noctis advance toward him, handsome and regal as the last time he had seen him and murmured as he opened his arms: - Noctis ...-.

  
Noctis, however, left him completely displaced when instead of hugging him, he exclaimed: - I become a father with you of this child? I am a disaster and a guy like me will never be a good father to him. I will certainly be a bad example and ...-. And he smiled, waiting for Prompto's reaction.

  
The blond opened his mouth and exclaimed: - Oh! -. He remembered that those were the exact words he had uttered when Noctis had proposed to adopt him with him Riku, and he asked with an offended tone: "Are you kidding me?"

  
Noctis took his face in his hands and kissed him just before explaining: - No! I'm just remembering when you were wrong about your account. " And again he kissed him before continuing with a voice full of love: - And instead, you were a fantastic and wonderful father for our son.

  
On Prompto's cheek he slid down his cheek and murmured: "Yes, I was wrong ... I was a good dad for our beloved son." He kissed Noctis again and with him he disappeared in the colors of dawn to remain forever at his side in the sun that is born and enlightens Eos with his light.

 

 

** Meet old friends. **

 

When Sora arrived in the city of Insomnia together with Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy and King Mickey did not expect to be in front of a big metropolis and commented: - This world seems huge! -. He looked around and looked at the cars whizzing along the streets.

  
Donald Duck exclaimed: "It seems to me too fast a judgment to give this world." He heard the reporter on the big screen talk about an inauguration and the presence of the King of that place and exclaimed: - From that screen we can see the King of this place.

  
Sora exclaimed optimistically: "Maybe we can ask him some information about this world." Kairi chuckled at Sora's optimistic statement, while Donald Duck moved his head disconsolately.

  
The journalist said in a serious voice as she showed images of the inauguration: - Here our beloved king, Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum cuts the ribbon and inaugurates the new structure that will take care of the training of professional photographers, offering the most talented a bag of study.-.

  
Everyone exclaimed together: - Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum?! -. And when the camera framed Riku, everyone began to scream so loud as to cause a maxi crash and immediately be arrested by the city guards.

  
Two hours later.  
Riku exclaimed incredulously as he went into the throne room and looked at the photographs of the maxi crash: "Did the screams really cause all this? It really seems to me absurd. " As much as he was used to seeing strange things since he was a child, she was beating them all in absurdity.

  
Ignis walked next to Riku and asked, "Do we have any more information about them?" Are they dangerous subjects? -.

  
The captain of the CrowsGuard, Talcott answered in a serious voice as he read the report: - Three of them wore strange costumes of anthropomorphic animals, which the city guards could not remove to identify the arrested. One was disguised as a mouse, another as a dog and the last as a duck. The latter speaks in an incomprehensible language and has a very irascible character and it took about twenty guards to sedate and calm him. Then there was a boy who kept repeating that he knew the king and came from a place known as Destiny Island.  
Riku as he heard Talcott's relationship began to smile and his smile widened more and more on his face, while he continued to feel the relationship and Gladio noting his nephew's cheer questioned something suspicious: - Destiny Island is the place where you are grown during the ten years of darkness, right? -.

  
Riku nodded quickly ordered Talcott: "Take this strange group to one of the private halls of the Citadel, I want to meet him in private."

  
Talcott bowed slightly and said, "I'll run right away!" Then he added with a smile on his lips: "Of course you found some really special friends during your long absence from Insomnia and Eos."

  
Riku nodded and putting a hand on Talcott's shoulder said in a serious voice: - And like you, my uncles and my two dads, they are precious people who helped me to become the king I am today! And they taught me an important lesson. "He tapped Talcott's shoulder once more and then dismissed him to go and execute his order.

  
Sora and the rest of the group were led to a private salon in the Citadel and King Mickey commented seriously as he looked around: - It seems strange that we have brought here to be judged of our little crime. He turned his worried gaze to Donald, still stunned and soothed by the soothing, as he was held in his arms by Goofy, worried about his friend.

  
The door opened and a familiar voice said in a serious and cold tone: "You are here to be tried for screaming so loud as to cause a big crash ...". The group heard a muffled laugh and after the voice continued: - And for taking so long to find this world. And Riku walked into the hall to watch his friends and see when they changed.

  
All of them exclaimed together: - Riku! -. And Sora immediately jumped forward to make sure she was really her friend.

  
Sora first pulled his beard and then his mouth to the limit and exclaimed happily as he looked at Kairi and the others: - it's Riku! Afterwards he held him in a strong embrace that immediately attracted the attention of Gladio, who intervened to separate the two friends and prevent him from suffocating Riku.

  
Gladio commented as he took a few steps away from Riku da Sora: - Your hugs are dangerous for the King! You should not exaggerate.-.

Sora looked at him strangely while Riku could not help but smile in front of that scene. Kairi's eyes turned bright as she watched the scene, which brought her back in time when they were just boys.

  
The girl commented in a happy and light voice: "Some things never change." Both Sora and Riku nodded, while King Mickey smiled as he continued to take care of Donald, who had begun snoring in Goofy's arms.

  
Riku approached Mickey and said as he held out his hand: "It is a real pleasure to see you, your majesty!" He leaned slightly towards him.  
King Mickey squeezed Riku's hand and returned the greeting: - The same goes for me, your majesty! You've really grown a lot since the last time we met! You changed under a lot of points of view.-.

  
Riku murmured in a tone of gratitude and smiling: "Thanks also to your help."

  
King Mickey took Riku's arm and whispered: - Bring Kairi and Sora for a ride! You have so much time to recover and talk! I stay here with Donald and Goofy.-.

  
Riku nodded and stood up, suggested to his friends: - We want to go for a walk? So I show you all the Citadel and I will tell you the whole story.-. Seeing the two friends nod, Riku said, "Follow me, then!"

  
Riku took Sora and Kairi into a corridor and explained as Gladio followed him from afar and said, "From here we can access every part of the Citadel. I will take you first to look at the throne room and then all the rest. It will be a long ride-.

  
Sora asked as she turned her head left and right: - Where is Prompto? I want to show him my best photographs and show them when I improved. "

  
Riku felt a strong pain in his chest and answered in a low voice, as he raised his head to the ceiling: - Dad Prompto died exactly a year ago! Now he is with Papa Noctis ...-.

  
Sora changed her expression and murmured, hugging her friend once more: - I'm sorry ... -. Pure Kairi repeated the same words with King Mickey and hugged Riku, who felt his heart pierced with pain once again.

  
Riku murmured as he continued to look at the ceiling not to give in to tears: - He lives forever inside my heart, just like Papa Noctis! The most important people are always present in our hearts and give us strength in times of difficulty and when we are lost in the darkness. He clenched his fist hard as he looked at the decorated ceiling of the corridor.

  
Sora and Kairi approached their friend and hugged him tight and Riku felt free to cry for his beloved dad, as he continued to turn his head up to show the tears.

  
After they released the embrace while the three friends continued the tour around the Citadel, while Riku told Sora and Kairi the whole story of Eos and his father Noctis. When they finally finished the tour, Riku took Sora and Kairi on a balcony to watch Insomnia when night fell.  
Sora murmured sadly: "It is not surprising to me that you hated the dawn and the light for so long ..." He could not hold back a tear while he thought of the story about Noctis and when Riku must have suffered.

  
Kairi murmured as she cried: "your father's fate was very unfair. He had to live and be with you and Prompto, not to sacrifice his life. "  
Riku said sadly as he looked at the city: "I hated the dawn and the fate of my father so much that I left the darkness inside me. Yet just traveling in the world of darkness, I understood the real value of his sacrifice and thanks to you two I understood that people important to me, live forever in my heart and never leave me! -. Both Kairi and Sora put a hand on Riku's shoulder and looked up at the night sky.

  
They remained silent for a few minutes then Sora asked in a serious voice: "Why did you tell us nothing about this world when you left us?" Why did you give up being a keyblade keeper?

 

Riku sighed and began to explain: - I could not be a keyblade keeper, since I was about to become the King of Lucis and I could not travel through the worlds and be a King at the same time as Mickey does. It was impossible to see the greatness and the difficulties that Lucis and Eos had to face in the past and that I told you. And to be king I had to sacrifice something like my father and my grandfather did in the past. " He lowered his head to look at both Kairi and Sora and continued: - Regarding the first question ... I'm sorry I did not say anything, but I could not stop because I had made my decision now.- He sighed: - Yet I was sure that we will meet again like today. Our bond, our friendship overcame the most difficult tests and together we also defeated Master Xehanort. I was sure that one day, we would meet again at Eos.-. He concluded Riku with a smile on his lips.

  
Sora nodded happily and put her hands behind the nape: - Yeah! We took some time, but we are together again! -. And with a quick move he took for one Riku arm and the other Kairi.

  
Kairi exclaimed cheerfully: "And now that we know the way to this world, we will never know each other again."

  
Riku concluded raising his voice and tightening even more to his two friends: - And even if this should happen, we will always be united thanks to the bond that our hearts have tightened and that will never break. All three laughed together, while Insomnia continued its nocturnal tranquility.

 

  
**Photo**

  
Riku, seated on his throne, placed his son on his knees and then showed him an old photograph that he always kept close to his heart and which he portrayed when he was four and held the steering wheel of Regalia with his two dads.

  
The child looked curiously at the photograph and asked curiously: - Where did you find dad when you took this picture? Was this the great-grandfather's car?

  
Riku nodded and kissing his son's forehead, he explained: "Yes, the great-grandfather's machine was called Regalia. This photograph was taken at Lestallum and is one of my favorites.

  
The child put his finger on the face of Noctis and then on that of Prompto and asked again: - They are Grandpa Noctis and Grandpa Prompto? -. Seeing the father nod, the child murmured in a sad tone: - I will never know my grandparents ... I wanted to meet him they seem like two fantastic people.

  
Riku kissed his son's forehead again and explained in a serious tone: "They are always close to us and protect us and love us."

  
The child asked curiously, "How?" He looked around to try and see if his two grandparents were in the throne room and this gave Riku a genuine laugh.

  
Riku explained in a serene voice as he touched his son's heart: - The people we love live in our hearts and never leave us, even when we are lost in the darkness. They are the light that changes in the dawn and in the sun that illuminates our world. Never forget it!-.

  
The baby put both hands on his heart and murmured as he continued to look at the photograph: - I will never forget it, Daddy! -.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cat and Bereavement. are inspired by some scenes of the last episode of Cowboy Bepop and Bereavement have a quotes. As for Ascesa and Cat, they are also in another collection in my personal challenge with random words made during the inktober. Except for a fanfic they are all canonicals regarding this series.The photograph that Riku shows his son, is taken in the fanfic "Photo" and appears in the other fanfic "He live in you" that are both part of this fanfic series.


End file.
